Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy Skeens) Send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home and Get Grounded
Cast Lawson and Mundy-Eric Gelman-Joey Skeens-Brian Tina and Mrs. Lawson-Kimberly Me-Steven Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Gelman's dad and Mr. Skeens-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Mr. Mundy-Alan Mrs. Mundy-Kate Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Transcript At the hallway in Third Street School, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were feeling grumpy. Lawson: Man! We hate Fluttershy106! He's nothing but a pathetic excuse of a substitute principal! Gelman: I know Lawson! He's always annoying! He always gets mad at us for dumb reasons! Mundy: We always get grounded because of him! Skeens: Yeah, he always increases our suspension level! This whomps! Lawson: I know guys! How about we send him to Mental People's Home? Gelman: That's a good idea Lawson! Let's call Tina! Lawson picked up a phone, and phoned Tina up. Lawson: Hello Tina! This is Erwin Lawson. Tina's voice: What is it, Lawson? Lawson: Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and I have come to tell you about that stuck-up and horrid excuse of a substitute principal Fluttershy106. We want you to take him to Mental People's Home. Why? Because Fluttershy106 molested us, and keeps on punishing us for no reason. He's a disgrace to Third Street School. He's a very bad principal and doesn't deserve to keep his job. He always treats us like crap, and he's gone too far. He will end up in solitary confinement for all his actions. And besides, he's the worst principal ever. So can you please take Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home right now. Tina's voice: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me. I'm going to Third Street School right now! Lawson: Great! Thank you! Bye! Lawson put down his phone. Lawson: Okay guys. Tina is on her way! Let's get to the playground so we can make fun of our rivals! Gelman: Yeah, let's go! In Fluttershy106's office, Fluttershy106 was feeling proud. Me: I love being the substitute principal. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Me: Who could that be? Fluttershy106 walked over to the door, and he opened it. Then Tina confronted him. Tina: Alright, Fluttershy106! I want a word with you. Me: What? You want a word with me? Tina: Yes, I have heard that you've been molesting Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens all the time! Lawson also told me that you're the worst principal ever. Now, Fluttershy106! Come with me, you bad principal! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Fluttershy 106 out of his office and took him with her on the way to her car. Me: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! I didn't molest anyone, I tell you! Tina: Be quiet, you horrid boy! Then Tina took Fluttershy106 out of Third Street School, and they reached the car. Me: But I didn't molest anyone. Tina: Stop lying to me and get in the car right now, you bad principal! Fluttershy106 did as he was told, and he got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Fluttershy106 was feeling upset. Me: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. I didn't molest anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing principal! You've been molesting Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Fluttershy106 out of her car, and then she took him in. Then she took him to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens and mistreating them, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Fluttershy106 did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Fluttershy106 reached the cell, and then Tina placed Fluttershy106 in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Fluttershy106's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Fluttershy106 began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Later, back in the Third Street Playground, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were cheering. Lawson: Yay! Fluttershy106's gone to Mental People's Home now! Gelman: Yeah! No more Fluttershy106! Mundy: He won't be increasing our suspension level anymore! Skeens: Now we can do whatever we want! Take that, Fluttershy106! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, where's Fluttershy106?! I haven't seen him all day. Where is he? Lawson: Um, he's gone away and he's not coming back anymore. I think he's gone to Mental People's Home. Miss Finster: Come with me to Principal Prickly's office right now! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Yes, Miss Finster! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens did as they were told and followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: So, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens told me that Fluttershy106's not coming back here anymore and he's gone to Mental People's Home. Principal Prickly: What?! You can't be serious! Miss Finster: Actually, Principal Prickly. He's in Mental People's Home now. Principal Prickly: What?! Principal Prickly glared to Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens. Principal Prickly: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, is this true? Tell me the truth right now! Lawson: Eh, the truth is. Gelman: We don't know what you're talking about. Mundy: I agree, Fluttershy106's gone somewhere. Skeens: He might be working somewhere. Principal Prickly: You better tell me the truth right now or I'll give you detention level 5. Lawson: Oh, oh okay, fine! We did send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home because he always molested us and treated us like crap! And besides, he whomps! Principal Prickly was furious. Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, I can't believe you sent Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home! This is so unfair! This has gone too far! Now Fluttershy106 is stuck in Mental People's Home, and his job is ruined, because of you! That's it, you four are suspended for a week! Go home right now! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson and they threw a fit. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home?! Lawson's mum: You know it's unacceptable! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Thanks to you, Dr Slicer has to do Fluttershy106's job! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: (in Eric Cartman's crying voice) Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman and they threw a fit. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home?! Gelman's mum: You know it's unacceptable! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Thanks to you, Dr Slicer has to do Fluttershy106's job! Gelman's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: (in Fanboy's crying voice) Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents scolded Mundy and they threw a fit. Mundy's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Conrad, how dare you send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home?! Mundy's mum: You know it's unacceptable! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Thanks to you, Dr Slicer has to do Fluttershy106's job! Mundy's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: (in Bello's crying voice) Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' parents scolded Skeens and they threw a fit. Skeens' dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Greg, how dare you send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home?! Skeens' mum: You know it's unacceptable! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Thanks to you, Dr Slicer has to do Fluttershy106's job! Skeens' dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: (in Rudy's crying voice) Trivia Fluttershy106's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Fluttershy106's mental breakdown when Fluttershy106 gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff